Flash fires are a potential hazard to industrial workers at some facilities due to leaks of flammable vapors such as a flammable heat transfer media, i.e., DOWTHERM.RTM., and from leaking flammable gases such as propane. If a high concentration of such vapors or gases build-up in a localized area and such vapors or gasses are ignited, a flash fire can result. While such fires typically have a short duration, i.e., three to five seconds, the intense heat from such fires can cause great injury to workers in the area of the fire such as those attempting to repair the source of the leak. In addition, the fires often consume available oxygen or produce harmful gases which impair or prevent breathing and hamper escape from the area.
Protective coveralls for protection against a wide variety of hazards such as corrosive liquids, hot liquids, molten metals and the like are known and are commercially available. However, such known garments generally cannot provide effective protection against flash fires. Other coveralls for use as fire entry garments are intended to protect against flame, radiant heat and contact heat. However, these suits typically would not be effective against flash fires since they are typically used together with an exposed breathing air supply which can be donned quickly in emergency situations. Thus, the air supply can be damaged due to its exposure in a flash fire, possibly cutting off the air supply.